Final Destination 6
by Faithxx
Summary: Mackenzie is a normal 15 year old girl living in Wichita about to go Ice Skating with her friends, but when she falls asleep in Jason's car she has a vision of what might/will happen if she doesn't stop it, but Death won't give up that easily its up to her to find out how to stop what's going on...
1. Chapter 1: It begins

** Chapter One:**

** The sun beamed down on my face as I looked around my room, I saw my laptop half open with pieces of paper scrunched up around it. As I was about to get up I heard a faint call of my name. 'Mackenzie! Breakfast!' It was my mother, she didn't need to shout I was already awake and up, but I walked down to the kitchen half awake even though I wasn't hungry at all. As I looked in the kitchen I saw my little sister Kasey munching away at some toast. 'Ha is that nice?' I asked her laughing, she had to much toast in her mouth to reply with words so she nodded her head in delight. 'Good girl Kasey, now Mackenzie what would you like you have a to have a big breakfast since your going Ice Skating.' I slowly shook my head. 'I'm fine, I'll just have orange juice I'm not that hungry...' I said as turn around to the living room. I looked at the reflection of the TV and I could see my mother had one pulled one of her motherly caring/worrying looks. 'Mom, we always have the same conversation whenever I'm with my mates!' I had a different tone of my voice as I said that. My Mom nudged Kasey giving her a look to go upstairs. 'OK Mom.' She said skipping upstairs. **

** 'Mackenzie there was no need to use that tone of voice to your own mother! Especially with you younger sister in the room! I don't want her brought up the same way you were!' She said crossed armed walking around finding something to hold. 'Oh, so I'm a bad child am I?! Well no ones saying your better at being a mother!' I couldn't control my emotions and I ran up stairs shutting the door behind me, I could hear my mother crying from downstairs, luckily Kasey had her headphones on so she couldn't hear Mom. I look in my wardrobe looking for clothes to wear, I picked up my favourite pair of jeans, they were black with studs across then rim, I took my top I got last week, it was a cream coloured top with a black heart on it, I took my baseball jacket got my brown boots on and went to my sisters door.**

** 'Open up Kasey I'm leaving.' I said knocking o****n her door a couple times. After I waited a few minutes the door open, Kasey had her arms folded and a grim look on her face. I kissed her on her forehead and patted her head. 'I'll get you something I promise!' I shouted as I walked down the steps, I took my key and opened the door I saw my Mom in the mirror but I didn't feel like talking to her after our fight, I pulled a half smile in the mirror and walked out locking the door behind me. I started walking up the path while the snow flowed down to the floor, as I walked I saw a group of teenagers looking at me grinning at me, they started walking across the road I didn't want to know what they would do if Jason hadn't seen me walking fast...**

** 'Hey Mackenzie! Come on in, I'm going to the Ice Rink now.' I didn't hesitate to get into his car and snuggle in the cream soft chairs falling asleep to the smell of a pine trees, I jumped into the passenger seat look at the teenagers sighing in relief. 'Hey, do you know them?' He asked pulling away from the curb. I shook my head, 'No, I don't just drive I need to rest, I've had a rough morning.' I said look at him even though he was looking at the road but I knew he was listening. 'OK Mackenzie, I'll wake you when we're there.' He said looking at me as we stopped in traffic. As I drifted of into a deep sleep I suddenly look around seeing I was at the Ice Rink...**

_**'Mackenzie! Your here finally!' Said Alex, my best friend, 'How come Jason is with you I thought you were taking a taxi?' She asked look at his car. 'Long story, I'll tell you later if we have time...' I said opening the car door jumping down, I looked up towards the entrance of the Ice Rink to see Tyler crossed armed talking to a girl about the same age as him, she had curly black hair with bright green eyes and rosy red lips and a she seemed to be interested in Tyler. 'So your from the U.S Of A huh? Cool' He asked looking at her up and down he finally noticed me and walked up to me kissing my neck. I pushed him away then looking at her. 'Oh, err her names Lily, but she's just a friend...' He said looking at her swirling her hair with her finger. 'Leave me alone Tyler, I can't **_**_believe I actually liked you!' I said only looking at him, as he walked back over to Lily his arm pulled her side towards him and he kissed her._**

**_ 'I'm such a stupid bitch!' I shouted but luckily I was the only one still outside, besides Jason. 'Hey hey don't say that! Your a smart beautiful girl, Taylor was just to dumb to see that.' Jason spoke his words looking into my grey eyes, in the heat of the moment I just thought I should kiss him and hug him till the days end. 'Mackenzie! Jason! We're going to the Ice Rink now!' Shouted Alex, we walked over and got our tickets and walked to the Ice Skate rooms. 'Men's are on the left sweetie.' Said a blonde worker chewing gum, I tried on three pairs of skates till I found the correct ones. 'Finally, Alex, help I think I'm going to fall!' I said holding onto the sides on the doors. Alex was a pro at Ice Skating she won five awards at it. 'Come on then Mackenzie I'll help you.' She started walking behind me watching my feet, we eventually got outside to the Rink. 'Why is someone cutting down a tree right by the Rink?! That's scary Alex I don't want to go on it!' I held onto the side of the rink as she tired to pull me onto the ice, about ten minutes later of me yelling for no reason I got onto the ice Alex went of doing splits and twirls._**

**_ I looked around and saw the woodcutter dangerously continuing to cut the tree as it was about to hit the ice. 'Alex! Look out!' I yelled, she looked up and saw the tree about to fall on her, she was dead. 'NOOOOO!' I started screaming, the ice started to crack and the ice stuck up. 'No!' Screamed a voice, I looked up and saw Lily about to head face first into the stuck up ice. 'Lily!' Screamed Tyler he pushed her out the way and he fell onto the ice, it slid into his brain like knife in butter. 'TYLER!' She shouted her blade on her foot slid of and it hit Jason in his chest, he fell to his knees as blood poured out of his mouth. 'Mack... Mackenzie, duck...' He fell to the floor, I turned around an saw a sharp piece of ice approach me in the air. 'NO!' _**

**I awoke panting and crying, looking around for the faces I had seen in my dream. 'Mackenzie? What happened? Your crying...' He looked at me and so did everyone else outside of the car... Then something scared me, Tyler was talking to Lily. 'So your from the U.S Of A huh? Cool' He asked looking at her up and down... The dream, It was real...**


	2. Chapter 2: So its true?

** Chapter Two: **

** I started to panic when I saw two unfamiliar faces. 'Danni? Jamie!?' I asked walking over to them. 'What the hell are you doing here!?' I started shouting at them and all my friends started looking at me. 'Well gosh Mackenzie that's really rude!' Said Danni looking away. 'No, don't make it out like I'm the bad guy. It's just you two weren't in my vision! I would have seen your death!' I started to look like a freak in front of complete strangers now. 'What!? A vision? What vision, do I die!?' Said a voice behind me it was Lily she had pleading eyes her green eyes go bigger as she got more scared. I looked to her side and Tyler was holding her looking at me with dead eyes. 'No, no you don't die,' I said looking down. 'Tyler does, saving your life..' As I finished my sentence I saw the expression on Lily's face change instantly, she buried her face in Tyler's chest and started crying. 'Yeah right Mackenzie!' It was Alex, I knew she wouldn't believe me, she's never been into paranormal stuff, she walked pass me rolling her eyes and walking into the Ice Rink entrance 'Alex! Don't!' I shouted, she didn't seem to care about what I had said. We waited until we heard a scream. 'ALEX!' I tried to run to the entrance but Jason grabbed my arm. 'She's gone' I didn't want to believe it but it was true... Alex was gone...**

** I felt terrible after that I didn't want to say anything to anyone when I got home. 'Back so soon? Why?' It was Kasey, she jumped down the stairs and looked at me wondering. 'I-I-I-I-I don't want to talk about it...' I didn't want to be harsh on her she didn't know what had happened. 'Why won't you answer your sister's question!? It's a simple question Mackenzie!' My mother made me raise my voice a little. 'Because she's gone!' They both looked at me. 'Who?' Asked Kasey ****beginning to worry. 'Alex, Alex is dead...' As I said it I didn't look at anyone, just the top of the stairs. I shut my door and started crying. 'I should go talk to her.' My Mom said about to approach the stairs before she did Kasey pulled her away. 'Look, I may be small but I know when my own sister needs to be left alone, and right now a huge sign is on her door saying: _LEAVE ME ALONE!.'_ Kasey knew what she was talking about, and it was true, I wanted to be left alone.**

** Two days past and a knock on my door was heard I went down stairs my grey eyes still full of tears and opened the door. A man in a long black cloak with scuffed boots was at my door he had a letter in his hand. 'Can I help you, sir?' I asked while my hand was going towards a baseball bat by the side of the door. 'Are you Mackenzie Lonehawk?' He asked, his voice was deep and dangerous, I slowly nodded. 'Good, here it's for Alex's**** funeral, it's tomorrow.' He handed me the letter and walked of, I looked down at the letter and a tear dropped onto it. I looked up and saw Jason walking over to me holding the same letter. When he got to me he just hugged me, not saying a word, I began to cry as my letter dropped to the floor. We just stood there not wanting time to carry on we finally spoke. 'Its OK I know its rough but it will get better, Alex, she's in a better place now...' As he spoke he unwrapped arms around me and looked at me wiping my tears away at that point I knew something that I've only seen in movies... Death is after us...**

** 'That's crazy Mackenzie there's no way Death is going to be after us!' Jason couldn't look at me after what I had said. 'Go... go call the rest...' I stared at my hot coco as the steam went into my eyes. 'Yeah, Mackenzie thinks Death is after us, I know crazy right? Anyway she wants you lot to come over, yeah bye Tyler.' He hung up the phone then looked at the top of the stairs. 'Kasey!' I ran up the stairs and held her tight as she started to cry. 'I-I-I don't want you to die Mackenzie!' She held me tighter and I cried with her, Jason walked up the stairs and pick up Kasey, she tried to push him away but he put her in her room and looked at me. 'We. Are. Not. Going. To. Die!' He made me stand up then the door open, it was Tyler and Lily as they walked in they started kissing. 'Stop, please?' I looked at them with dead eyes, they stopped as Danni and Jamie walked in. 'Up here...' I looked at them all with tears in my eyes, I needed to explain how I felt...****  
**

** 'Wow... really Mackenzie?' Lily said shaking, 'But.. in your vision you said Lily didn't die you said I died to save her!' Tyler stood up when he finished his sentence. 'I know what I saw! But it wasn't the end of my vision, like I said I didn't see Danni OR Jamie in my vision. Maybe if I fall asleep again I can see what happens later...' I looked at them all as they went into the living room. Jason walked over to me his brown eyes locking into mine, his brown hair swooping over his eye caught my attention, he put is hand under my chin and moved my head to his eyes. 'You'll be fine, I believe in you...' He walked down stairs I went onto my bed and curled up into a ball, as I tried to sleep I heard Kasey crying quietly. I got up and went into her room. I bent down onto my knees and hugged her 'It's going to be OK Kasey, I promise, It'll be OK.' I got up and she went onto her bed and cried her self to sleep. 'Only if I believed you Mackenzie, only if.' She turned around so I couldn't see her face. **** I went back into my room and curled up into a ball and went to sleep.**


	3. Chapter 3: Keep calm and hide from Death

**Chapter 3:**

** I slid onto the ice on the floor so the sharp ice didn't get me. 'DANNI!' Shouted a voice, it was Jamie I ran over to Danni's lifeless body shaking. 'No no no! Danni stay with me please!' Jamie started crying and I joined her. 'J-J-Jamie... b-b-be-careful out there...' Danni's eyes started to close, Jamie shook it was no good, she was gone... 'Jamie we have to leave before WE die!' I tugged her arm but she wouldn't budge. 'I can't, I can't leave her like this!' She pulled the ice out of Danni's neck not looking at her, she covered the wound with Danni's jacket and left her alone, as we were about to walk out we saw someone running in their ice skates, I saw the blade about to come of, it did. 'JAMIE!' I looked over at her to see the blade in her throat, she dropped to her knees and blood poured out her throat, I backed up to the door. BANG! BANG! I looked up. 'AHHH!' I woke up panting my top sticking to my back. **

** 'I die!?' Shouted Danni not trying to cry, I nodded slowly. 'So, we all die? That's not good...' Quietly said Lily. 'But Alex was first to die in your dream/vision, she died first two days ago... so that means what?' Added Jamie. 'We cheated Death, now he is pissed at us. He's going to pick us of 1 by 1...' I started to creep people out when I said that, but they knew I was right. 'What will we do? Anyone of us could be next...' Jason said speaking up. I shook my head. 'Its a pattern, first it was Alex then, it's Lily but, Tyler stopped her from dying if he does that when its her time to die she's safe, for now, then... it's Jason..' I didn't want to say since I have sudden feelings for him so I looked down. 'Oh, it's me next, cool..' He said chuckling, I was ashamed of him and myself for caring so much about him.**

** 'Then it's me I think...' I said after a few moments of silence. 'You think?' Jamie said looking at me blankly, 'Yeah in my dream Jason's last words were: Mackenzie...duck, so I'm not sure if I'm suppose to die after him or die at the end...' I looked upstairs to see if Kasey was there, she wasn't. 'Well who cares as long as we avoid things that could kill us!' Lily said with a half smile whilst sitting on Tyler's lap. 'You'd have to avoid a lot of stuff sweetie...' Jamie said laughing, Lily looked away hurt. 'It might hurt Lily but it's true! Did you know a huge sign fell onto this boy called Ian he thought he cheated death when this Wendy chick saved his life... seriously anything could kill you...' I got up and went upstairs to check on Kasey. I slowly opened the door to see her still crying on her bed.**

** I made her stand up and bent down to her level. 'Look, if you've heard anything that we have spoken about downstairs, we will keep safe I promise...' I wiped her hair away from her tear filled eyes. 'But Mackenzie, what if there's no way, to cheat Death? I can't live without you! Mommy is always, out at work and she comes back late really late, and what if I need to talk to you or I need help you won't be there! You won't be there to help me!' She started crying and tightly gripped me sobbing till the moon sneak up on us she had fell asleep in my arms so I put her on her bed and kissed her forehead.**

** I went downstairs to see everyone one was still here. Lily was snuggled up in Tyler's arms, Danni and Jamie where sleeping upside down on the couch, but Jason wasn't there. 'Jason?' I whispered, his hand peeped out of the doorway in the kitchen I walked over to see he was staring out the window holding a cup. 'Tea? Jason the Death thing is going over you head!' I laughed a little bit and so did he. 'FYI it's cola I just wanted to look more mature... and also you shouldn't joke about this 'Death' thing Mackenzie it's true...' He looked into the cup hoping it would all go away. 'Oh so NOW you believe me! This morning you thought I was a insane!' I crossed my arms and looked out the window sighing. 'I know what I said and I'm sorry, I just thought it wouldn't happen after 5 times!' He put the cup down and walked to my direction. '5 Times?' I said questioning his words. He nodded. 'Had any lived from it?' I asked scared. 'Well, one girl did in one of the accidents, she went to an insane asylum were nothing could hurt her, but a girl convinced her to come out, and she died in an explosion...' He looked at me. I looked at him. I knew, it was over...**

** It was the day of Alex's funeral and I couldn't help but ignore everyone until I go outside. I put my hair into a pony tail and put my black dress on and walked downstairs. I waved goodbye to my Mom and Kasey and saw Danni and Jamie waiting for me crying and holding tissues. 'Mackenzie! Come on we''re going to be late! Jason is in his car over there!' Said Danni walking over to the car. I went over to Jamie who stayed, I sat in the front and straight away fell asleep in his car.**

**_ 'Tyler?! What do you want for breakfast? Eggs and sausages or a toasty?!' Shouted Lily pouring Orange Juice into her glass cup. 'I'll just have a cheese toasty sweetie.' Said Tyler hugging Lily from behind. Lily had just finished when BANG! BANG! 'AH!' Shouted Lily as she threw the knife in the air in shock 'LILY! LOOK OUT!' Shouted Tyler as he pushed Lily to the floor. Tyler took the risk and fell to the floor, his hand and eyes open looking at Lily. 'N-n-no! TYLER! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE!' She shouted shaking him trying to wake him up, it was no use she put her two fingers over his eyelids and shut the gently crying._**

** 'AH!' I shouted looking around, only to see that I was at the Funeral Place. 'Mackenzie?! What'd you see?' Asked Jason jumping out of the car running towards me. 'Where's Tyler and Lily?!' I shouted looking around in panic. 'They said they we're going to be late..' Answered Jamie. YOU GUYS! IT'S TYLER! HE'S DEAD!' Shouted Lily still in her tank top and shorts. 'What?!' I shouted 'That can't be!' Danni added. 'He, he died saving my life...' Lily said crying, Jamie went over and hugged Lily. 'You guys.. I'm not being mean but, why don't we come back to Alex's grave tonight instead so we can talk to her without looking stupid...' Suggested Danni. We all agreed with her and went to the police station to say what had happened. After we all went to mine and slept downstairs I fell asleep in Jason's arms and once again Danni and Jamie fell asleep upside down on the couch whilst Lily curled up in the corner looking out the window... so I guess its true... Death is after us...**


	4. Chapter 4: One by one

**Chapter** **4:**

After awhile of sleeping and waking up from a nightmare I couldn't take it, I left the guys a note on the fridge and backed a bag and went got the keys from my Mom's car and drove away from them all. A few hours past and I saw an Insane asylum. _'Yeah one of them went to and Insane Asylum, nothing could hurt her...' _I thought for a moment and went over to the gates and pressed the buzzer. 'Hello?' Said the voice on the other end. 'Hi, is any one currently in the room River Clearwater was in? I think I might need to stay their...' I said slowly. 'Nope, no ones in there I'll open the gates for you sweetie.' She said. The rusty old gates opened with a shreak and I drove through into the car park, I knew I'd be safer here...

I went to the reception and signed my name into her old room, I looked through the little windows as I walked over to my door, I saw some women and men in rooms sitting in the corner doing nothing. 'Will, will I have nothing to do in there?' I asked nervously. 'No sweetie these are just scared to do anything because they have done something wrong you have a TV in you room, oh and before I forget here's you clothes so you don't you know..' She spoke slowly I think she must have thought I was mentally challenged... I took the clothes and walked over to my room, the woman slid a sliver card with numbers on it and the door opened.

All I could think was: wow. Her room was filled with news papers of the deaths. I could look at them for more that a minute and I ripped them of and scrunched them up. I looked under the pillow and saw the remote underneath that was some writing on some card. 'Death won't give up, even if you skipped Death he'll come after you one way or another.' I wonder what that means I thought. 'Knock knock, want anything to eat?' Said a boy who looked around my age, he had dirty blonde hair and an orange and brown coloured eyes. 'I'm fine..' I didn't look at him but he came into my room anyway. 'I'm Anthony.' He said. 'I'm Mackenzie Lonehawk...' I said still looking at the TV. 'What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?' He asked turning of the TV so I'd look at him. 'Why'd you think i chose this room huh?' I asked looking at him dead on. 'Oh, your insane..' He said about to stand up and leave. 'Two out four of my friends are dead! I had a vision that we would all die in an ice rink, don't call me insane if I don't want to die!' I started getting angry at him for a second at that moment. 'Hm, two out four of your friends? Sounds like you need to be there to tell them when and how there going to die...' He went over to me looking into my grey eyes, I knew he was going to kiss me but someone told me someone was on the phone for me. 'I gotta go.' I laughed a bit and watched him stand there then turn around smiling.

'Hello?' I asked twirling the phone cord around my finger. 'Mackenzie?! It's me! Jason!' He shouted on the other end. I didn't want to admit why I left them behind so I crossed my fingers hoping he wouldn't ask me... 'WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE US!?' He sounded more angry that happy to hear my voice. 'Um I didn't want to worry you!' I said looking around hoping no one could hear our conversation. 'Worry us? You gave us a heart attack when we saw the note! How could you Mackenzie! To thing I loved you!' He hung up the phone and I froze, the only movement was a tear going down my cheek, I hung the phone onto its stand and walked back to my room. I didn't want to do anything so I fell asleep on my bed in a ball...

_ 'I can't believe Mackenzie left us!' Said Jason pacing up and down the hall. 'Mackenzie's gone?!' Shouted a little voice from upstairs, it was Kasey, she must have heard them from upstairs. 'Um yeah Kasey she left us to go to another place...' Danni said stepping forward. 'She's dead!' Kasey said running back into her room slamming the door shut. 'See? This is why I don't work well with kids!' Danni shouted furiously. 'Its OK Danni, you've never really had a conversation with a kid before have you? So its fine!' Jamie said trying to cheer her up, it worked a bit anyway's. 'Jason, the TV is broken can you fix it for me please?' Lily asked quietly. Jason sighed and started hitting the TV, but little did they know the screws on the TV were coming undone from how much force he was putting on the TV, one more hit. THUD! 'JASON! DANNI! JAMIE! GET IN HERE!' Lily shouted running over to him trying to pick up the TV on him. 'WHAT HAPPENED HERE LILY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!' Danni protested pushing Lily to the ground.  
_

'AH!' I shouted and looked to see my TV was on, I looked around and Anthony was in my room staring at me. 'What's the matter loony tunes?' Anthony joked. 'I don't have time for your jokes! I need to phone my friend Jason fast!' I got out of room and ran to the phones, I punched the numbers into the phone and he answered. 'Mackenzie? What's wrong?' He asked he sounded like he had forgotten everything from before. 'Its your turn!' I said not hesitating. 'Turn for what to meet you? What?' He asked, now he sounded like he didn't know what had happened. 'Its your turn to you know, die...' I finally spoke up even though no one was around. 'What! What did you see?' He asked worried 'OK I can;t explain EVERYTHING just whatever you do. DON'T. FIX. THE. TV! I'm coming home I'm going to stay with you guys OK?' I said about to hang up and leave without a trace. 'Good I'll see you at home Mackenzie, I-I-I-I love you...' He said shyly. 'I love you to Jason!' We hung up and I turned around to see Anthony looking at me blankly.

'Your, leaving?' He asked walking over to me slowly, 'Yeah I kinda have to...' I said walking over to my room, I slid the key card into my room and took some of my stuff and left. I got into my car and slammed the door seeing Anthony watching me leave once more. After hours I got to my house and opened the door to see everyone there. 'Oh thank God! Your all okay! This is so good to see!' I ran up to hug everyone hugged them. I ran upstairs and quietly opened the door to see she was in the corner of her room crying. 'Kasey? What's wrong?' I said walking over to her. She looked up and her blue eyes widened. 'Danni said you were gone!' She said whilst running towards me with both her arms open. 'Well I went, to go and find somewhere to stay so I couldn't get hurt, but I knew I couldn't leave me little sis on her own!' I hugged her tightly and I closed my eyes. I didn't want anything to change...


	5. Chapter 5: two down three to go

**Chapter 5:**

Its amazing how things can go from bad to worse in under matter of seconds. We all went to the graveyard where Alex and now sadly Tyler lay, we had all brought flowers or something like that to make us feel better, but we all knew that wouldn't make us feel any better, we just wanted to feel a little bit happy for once. I was the first the place flowers on her grave, I put Poppies on her grave, they were her favourites when she was little so I didn't want to put some flowers that she wouldn't like. 'Its all my fault! I should have told her how dangerous it was. Alex! I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry!' I fell to me knees crying. 'Kasey, its not your fault, she wouldn't listen none of us could change that...' Said Jason pulling me up to my feet. After q meeting with past friends we headed back to Jason's car. A s soon as I sat down I could already feel my body getting more and more heavier as I sunk into the cream coloured chairs. 'Kasey? Are you OK?' Danni asked confused. 'She's fine Danni, she just needs to rest, she's fine.' Jason said calmly while focused on the road.

_ 'If I close my eyes for 20 seconds will you go away?' Kasey asked about to close her eyes. 'Well that's kinda the point sis, we're playing hide n seek, remember?' I said laughing, she started counting and I ran into the attic slowly opening the ladders so it wouldn't make a loud noise. I went up the ladders and folded them back up into the attic. I faintly heard Kasey. 'Ready or not! Here I come!' She shouted but I could only faintly hear her since I was at the top of the house I hadn't been up here since I was an only child I used to play games up here. 'Wow, this place hasn't changed!' I said looking at the dusty book shelf, cobwebs and old creepy toys come to think of it...who gave me these toys? I looked for a place to hide so if she did come up here I wouldn't need to worry._

_ A few minutes passed and I hadn't heard anything from her, even though I was in a crate filled with stuffed animals with big eyes staring at me. A shiver went down my spine and I went to open the crate, it was locked...I banged on the top of the crate loads of times.'Help!' I shouted I felt like I was going to get sucked into the crate with the toys looking at me as I gasped for air. 'Mackenzie, I give up now you! Your to good!' She said looking around she could only hear some of the banging I was producing. I felt my lungs getting less and less full of air, it didn't help me that the toys were covered in dust I coughed and coughed and I hit the crate more and more, I started to feel weak and thought I should just give up and die... I felt like I was about to just stop breathing and give into death. I closed my eyes and felt weaker by the second. I was dead..._

'AH!' I woke up and looked and saw everyone looking at me scared and worried. 'Mackenzie? What's up?' Asked Jamie and Danni looking at me. 'I just...I saw my own death right in front of my eyes...' I looked at them with tears in my eyes... We went back to my house and Danni made me a cup of tea. 'So, what happened..in your you know, death...' Jamie said whispering near the end of her sentence. I shook my head. 'Me and Kasey, we were playing hide n seek and I hid in the attic and then I went into a box full, of stuffed animals...' I said sipping the tea. 'So I shut the box but after awhile I heard nothing from Kasey...granted I was in a box but I heard nothing, so I went to open the box and...it was locked.' I said looking upstairs, Jamie and Danni looked at me as they sat down on their chairs. 'And then?' Asked Jason as he came down the stairs. 'I felt my lungs got less and less air inside me, I coughed and screamed as much as I could it was no use...soon after I died...' I sipped my tea and sighed.

'Well that's OK!' Danni said smiling. 'How is that in ANY way good Danni?' Jamie said looking at her. 'No I mean, that all she has to do is not play hide n seek with Kasey! You'll be fine Mackenzie, trust me.' I understood what Danni meant after she spoke but I could only think about the negative answers. 'I think death will come after us again though like when I told you about Jason's death...' I stood up with droopy sleepy eyes and headed upstairs. 'Feel free to stay the night I don't mind...' I walked upstairs still holding my tea I checked on Kasey and she was tucked under her blanket with her teddy bear. I kissed her forehead and walked into my room, I took my dressing gown of and went in my room I put my tea on my desk and I opened my laptop.

I searched and searched for survivors of previous encounters with matters like mine. It came up with nothing, on many pages of the web it said all people in the 180 flight have died. Same with the roller coaster as well. I stopped looking and thought they'd be no hope I crawled into my bed and looked at the ceiling and soon enough I fell asleep. After a while I heard a scream coming from downstairs. I rushed down stairs and saw what I hoped I would never see. 'What happened Danni!' I screamed. 'He was was fixing the TV when someone threw a rock and it hit him so he let go of the TV and it just...dropped in him!' Shouted Danni. I saw Kasey's little face peer behind door. 'Kasey please, don't look go back to your room please.' I said walking over to her slowly, she ran upstairs and slammed the door shut, I knew she was upset...we all were...


End file.
